


The Day the Shifter's Came

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Fights, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, but there will be death, maybe not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was living a normal life until one day a sickly virus began to spread. It happened quicker then the blink of an eye and no one was prepared. After being kicked out of the Sina Emergency Center, Eren, Levi and friends are forced to do what it takes to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All So Fast

I was bloody, beaten, and just plain tired. I didn’t know whether to off myself or let somebody else do it. I sure as hell wasn’t going to let myself become one of those things. Shit I probably don’t make any sense.

My name’s Eren Jaeger and I’m 17 years old. A normal, well maybe not so much, teenager living a not so normal life; you know unless you call killing at least 20 of the undead a day just so you can see another tomorrow normal. I was bitten by one of those God damn fuckers, and honestly I’m not sure how much time I have left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren!” *Whack* Ah yes, the start to a wonderful day; being smacked in the face by your own pillow. By your (officially since last month), least favorite sister. Well to be fair I was ecstatic when Mikasa joined the family but she can take her pillow hitting else where. “Dammit Eren, you really need to start waking yourself up. Schools in 20 minutes.”

“Miiiiiikaaasaaaaa”, I groaned pulling the covers back over my face, only to have them pulled back down.

“You have 10 minutes to be outside in the car or I’m going to school without you.” With that Mikasa was sure to stalk off and slam the door extra loud. Since there was no way I was going back to sleep, although it did sound tempting; I quickly slipped on a pair of dark jeans and some random band tee. Grabbing my bag, I ran down the stairs being stopped by a cross looking mother.

“What’s this?” My mother held out a sandwich in front of my face lips turned down.

“Well since you don’t like to wake up in time for breakfast and would go to school on an empty stomach…take it. Jeez Eren what are you going to do when you move out?” She said shaking her head.

“I’m never moving out.” Mom smiled and I gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the food and running out to the car.

We parked at our usual spot at school, but something was off. It was eerily quiet but we just figured it was because everyone was already in class since, yes because of me we were late. Yet it was still weird because there were usually a few stragglers much like us. Mikasa and I walked into the school, not one person in the hallway, not even the usual teacher yelling at the kids to get to class.

“Welp. Guess it means home time. I don’t even see anyone in the rooms.” I said peering through the nearest classroom window.

“We should at least check the gym for an assembly or ask the office first.” I groaned and decided I’d check the gym while Mikasa checked the office. We split up and my intentions were to ‘disappear’ until Mikasa found me, but I guess the universe had different plans.

“You filthy mother fucker!” I heard someone yell around the corner followed by a couple bangs from the lockers. Shit. I hope no one’s hurt. I ran around the corner ready to defend someone when I saw him. Levi Ackerman, 18, short as all hell, and one of the meanest looking people at Wall Maria. He stabbed someone in the head with a broken broom stick and I thought I was going to be sick. My stomach turned and my knees went weak. I stumbled into the lockers making enough noise to be noticed. I turned to get away but before I knew it he had a hold on my shoulder. Out of pure fear I collapsed to the ground covering my head.

“What the fuck brat? This is no time to be shitting yourself. Why the hell are you out here anyway?” Levi grabbed my arm pulling me up with ease and facing me towards him. He was glaring at me and I trembled at the bloody weapon in his hand.

“Jesus kid. You’re as white as a ghost.” He looked at me as if he didn’t just kill someone less than a minute ago. I looked behind him to see the dead body of a younger kid I remember seeing in the halls a few times and had to cover my mouth to keep from throwing up. Levi looked over his shoulder to see what I was looking at and turned back around with a sigh.

“Dammit. I’m assuming you don’t know yet?” Know what? That you’re a psychopath!? I slowly shook my head. “That wasn’t a person back there. I’m not one for long stories, but there is a virus going around turning people into undead flesh eaters. Some type of fucking virus I’d say.”

I stuttered, “Y-you expect me to b-believe that? You’re a lunatic!?” Levi narrowed his eyes and pulled me a long with him down the hall. I swear to God I was going to shit myself. It’s my time. I’m going to be killed by some crazy person who thinks we are all flesh addicts. We kept walking down different halls until we heard groaning and a banging noise. Turning the corner, we saw Thomas a kid in some of my classes, banging his head against a locker leaving blood all over it.

“Thomas! What are you doing?!” I ran up to him but before I could get all the way Levi grabbed my shirt pulling me back, mumbling something along the lines of stupid brat. Thomas turned his head and began staggering the short distance towards us with a bloodied face. In one swift motion Levi stuck the broken weapon into Thomas’ stomach. I let out a high pitched scream, and Thomas just kept walking towards us as if nothing happened.

“Believe me now?” Levi raised an eyebrow and then quickly stabbed him in the head. It wasn’t Thomas. It was a mindless creature; Levi was telling the truth. If I hadn’t already I was going to piss myself, I was scared and had no fucking clue what to do. Find Mikasa, go home to mom, call dad at work…just. Fuckk.

“I-I gotta find my sister.” I managed to say, staring at the body of my once fellow classmate.

“Well good luck brat, I’m looking for my brother and sister as well. Just a word of advice…don’t get bit, that’s how practically half of the school turned. Stay safe.” With that Levi walked down the hall and I was left walking to find Mikasa.

 

I felt like I was in a scary movie by the eerie quietness and upsetting feeling in my stomach. Where the hell was Mikasa. I tried calling her but of course there was no answer. I felt as though I walked around the school 50 thousand times and yet she was no where to be found. I didn’t see much, throwing up the first time I walked into a classroom only to see a pile of my dead classmates. This was all too much to handle.

I went outside to the parking lot, maybe she’d be with the car. With my luck she wasn’t outside and I wasn’t safe. I heard a couple groans and slightly panicked before seeing my gym teacher and principal struggling to move as fast as possible in my direction. I quickly looked around and saw a few more flesh eaters I didn’t recognize coming my way. Since Mikasa was no where to be seen within the school after looking for an hour I figured it would be safe to at least try and make it home, hell maybe that’s where she went.

Panting after running for my life I reached my house, door wide open. How the fuck was it possible for a virus to spread this quickly? No more then 2 hours ago I was being woken by my own pillow. I cringed when seeing the door swung wide open. Mom didn’t work since dad made more then enough money for us to live on (he was a scientist), so she was home all day. I panicked as I dashed into the house shouting my mothers name. There was no answer and only a sign of a struggle in the living room, the coffee table and couch pushed way out of place. I stood in my house pulling at my hair, how the shit did this happen.

Before I could process what was happening I was being knocked over next to the fire place. I heard groaning and felt hot breath close to my face as something tried biting me. I was in too much of a panic to focus on who it was. It all just happened so fast I didn’t even have time to make sense of it…fight or be killed. Grabbing the fire poker that wasn’t far from reach I shoved it through the things head, I felt sick at the feeling of stabbing someone through the skull but it had to be done right?

Finally getting my baring’s I stood up looking down at my attacker. Tears stung my eyes and I felt noxious. I collapsed into myself next to her. My mother’s face was now covered in blood her eyes white and face veiny. She turned into one of those things and I should have seen it coming. A sob racked through my body as I clutched my chest. I killed my mother, she may have gotten the virus but that was all it was right? They could have been working on a cure and she could have been saved. Dad was a scientist…we would have first dibs. I heard more groaning and I looked up. Outside the door on the street was a bunch of the infected walking around no where to go.

It was like a switch flipped and sadness turned into pure rage. I grabbed the fire poker from where it lay on the floor and ran outside. One of these mother fuckers turned my mom, they made her sick, it was their fault. All I could see was red through the tears, one after another they fell. I hadn’t realized I was becoming surrounded by more then I could even imagine to fight off on my own. I was giving up, I couldn’t keep up with my emotions, I hoped they would kill me here and now since I killed my mother, since Mikasa was probably infected and I would be alone soon to be dead anyway.

I heard a loud whoosing noise almost like a helicopter up above. I collapsed to the ground as I was covered in a large horde of these creatures. Before I could feel teeth sink into my flesh a loud piercing boom was heard and my ears were ringing. The noise was so loud I felt like all my hearing was gone except for the insistent pounding and buzzing in my head. My vision was blurry and I felt weak. I couldn’t move my limbs and slowly black was filling my vision. I felt a couple pairs of hands touching me and muffled voices that seemed like miles away. Before I knew what was happening my vision was completely taken over by blackness.  


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicked out of Sina a group forms...but not everyone gets along too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 chapters to get things going...I was just writing this for fun but thought hey why not post it sooo if you guys like it I will continue to post! :)

Beep…Beep…Beep…what the fuck is that annoying beeping. My head was pounding and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I went to cover my head with my pillow, only this wasn’t my pillow. I opened my eyes when the beeping didn’t stop. I was confused when everything rushed back to me. Mom, those flesh eaters, Mikasa…where was Mikasa.

I sat up quickly only making my head pound harder and my vision blur making me dizzy. “Woah there sir, you might want to lay back down.” A woman which was most likely a nurse quickly moved to my bed side helping me back down. I looked around to see I wasn’t in a regular hospital. Instead beside me were multiple other beds filled with people.

“Where am I?” I managed to ask as the nurse gave me something for the headache.

“Well sir, this is the emergency treatment centre part of a larger emergency retreat zone. We call it Sina. Only rule is no leaving Sina until the all clear is sent out. “You were found surrounded by people with a dangerous virus and they brought you here.” I nodded my head still confused and a bit agitated at everything that happened all to fast. You know the saying, ‘well that escalated quickly’? Well it sure as hell did.

“Uh w-where are the other people?” I just wanted to get out of the emergency area and see if I could find Mikasa or anyone I knew for that matter.

“Anyone who got the all clear is in the next room over. You actually need to have a blood test now that you’re awake to make sure you didn’t catch the virus in any form before being let in.” I nodded unconsciously and a few minutes later I was following the nurse to an area where a few other people were waiting for their checkup.

The room was pretty big, okay scratch that it was huge. Probably filled with at least 1000 people. Apparently this wasn’t the only check in either, there were 5 more housed around the centre. The centre was probably gigantic if it can house at least 5000 people. It was weird since I always saw this building on my way to school, I never imagined it to be this big. Although it was secluded and looked to be built out of high military grade shit, it was still close to town.

“Mikasa Ackerman?” I heard a deep voice call out. I looked up to see Mikasa move up to the front to get checked out.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as soon as I seen her face. “MIKASA!” I yelled and ran towards her. She stopped and instantly her eyes began to water. As I got closer I noticed Armin not standing to far off. In all this commotion I forgot about my best friend in the world. My eyes began to water as I called out his name and clung to him before I pulled him towards Mikasa and hugged her too.

“I-I’m so glad you guys are okay.” More tears fell down my face, I wasn’t alone I could do this.

“Eren! What happened to your face!?” I looked up wiping the tears from my face in question. “You have a big gash across your cheek!” Mikasa’s motherly instincts kicked in and she began examining me.

“It’s a long uh story.” Mikasa was about to say something when her name was called again along with a few others.

“I will wait for you before going in, I’m not letting you out of my sight anymore. You too Armin.” With that she marched to the check up station.

About half an hour passed and basically everyone got through. Finally, my name was called and Armin and Mikasa were waiting by the doors. I sat down in the booth with a nurse as he took my blood and it was being processed in a machine to the right. It was almost finished when I heard loud shouting coming from the booth to the left.

“Fucking redo it. She doesn’t have this bullshit virus; this machine is a piece of shit!” Just then the machine in front of me dinged and as the nurse read it he frowned and shook his head hitting a red button. What’s that supposed to mean? More screaming was heard from the booth over, along with noises of a fight breaking out. Soon two men in protective suits came to my booth grabbing me by the arms lifting me from my seat.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Jeager. Your results came back positive; your blood contains a strain of the virus. I apologize but rules are rules, we can’t risk an out break inside the safe zone.” I was shaking my head no actual words coming from my mouth as they began pulling me out of the check up zone. I felt like a robot, I wasn’t infected, yet I still let the guards guide me.

“You’ll be fucking sorry!” I looked to my left and saw Levi being held back as a girl with reddish brown hair probably a year or two younger then me was being pulled out of the booth.

“L-Levi! Just stop fighting!” A taller boy behind Levi shouted as Levi got hit in the stomach. I was in too much of a shock from what was happening to fight against the men dragging me back to my probable death…but everything that was happening to the girl, Levi, and that boy I was watching…well same shit was happening right in front of me.

“You bastards! There must be something wrong!” Mikasa was shouting and Armin was trying to calm her. After Levi in the next area over and the other boy broke free of the securities clutches, Mikasa as well as Armin broke free too. The men who were dragging me and the other girl made it to the door and just tossed us out. Literally tossed, the impact to the ground was pretty painful more so then usual and probably because of the fact that the girl was thrown on top of me.

“Get out of my fucking way!”

“Stupid fucks!”

Muffled sounds were coming from inside from a couple voices and finally springing through the door came four people. Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and the other boy I saw. It was like watching twins as Mikasa jumped down to me and Levi to the girl beginning to inspect them mumbling curse words and obscenities.

“M-Mikasa I’m fine. You should have stayed inside of the safe zone.” I tried, slowly getting up and shrugging Mikasa off of me.

I heard a tch come from most probably Levi as he stood up pulling the girl with him. The girl’s eyes got wider and she slapped her hand over Levi’s mouth hoping only to keep in whatever assholeish words were to come out.

Throwing her hand off he turned so he was actually facing me and my two friends. “Like hell you could’ve made it on your own out here. I saw you running around like a chicken with your head cut off around school.” Mikasa sent him a glare and Armin put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

“Uh Levi you were pretty frantic trying to find us too.” The taller man tried putting on a relaxed smile scratching the back of his neck, even though no one was near relaxed.

“Ya well I never fucking said I was fine on my own.” Levi started walking away from Sina knowing full well that the other two would follow, and they did.

Me, Mikasa, and Armin were just standing there not knowing where to go or what to do. Fuck it.

“W-wait!” I began running towards Levi and the others, Mikasa and Armin following.

“Eren! What are you doing?” Mikasa looked like the last thing she wanted was to be near Levi. The others I’m sure she didn’t have a problem with. Even though I said nothing Armin knew what I was thinking.

“No. Mikasa, Eren’s right. We should stay together it could make our chances better.” Finally, we caught up to Levi and the others and they turned around, Levi glaring up at me.

“What the hell do you want?”

“We, well…we should stay together, we might have a better chance at surviving?” I shrugged my shoulders, quite intimidated by the shorter teen.

“No.” Levi turned around and went to walk away but the other two just stood there.

“Anikii, don’t be so rude…you know bigger groups are better.” The young girl said and I don’t think she was referring to this situation on its own.

Levi huffed and turned around. “Fine.” He pointed at himself followed by the girl then the other boy. “Levi, Isabel, Farlan.” He simply stated finally giving names to the faces. So I did the exact same introducing me, Mikasa, and Armin. Without another word we began walking down the quiet, empty road.

 

We’ve been walking for more then half an hour. Nobody really talking and only having to kill a handful of the infected. It was a long day and we were exhausted, everyone ready to sleep for the night.

We continued walking looking for a safe place to crash for the night when conversation finally blew through our small group.

“So guys…how did you end up at Sina?” The small red head questioned.

Armin seemed somewhat relieved that Isabel was attempting to be friendly. “Well my grandfather works with Eren’s dad. Right now they are in another country doing research. He taught me a lot especially what to do during emergencies when I’m alone…so I knew where to go.” Armin smiled lightly explaining himself.

“Me and Eren were at the school, but when we split up trying to find out why we couldn’t find anyone, some army men spotted me through the front doors and took me off to Sina. I tried telling them Eren was in there too but they just ignored me.” Mikasa was seething at the memory. “What about you?” she asked Isabel.

"Well probably the same as you except Levi here found me and Farlan hiding in one of the closets at school from some classmates…not long after leaving the school people from Sina found us taking us in.” Isabel nodded to her own explanation and then slowly looked up to me.

“So…Eren how’d you end up at Sina if Mikasa never did find you?” I swallowed wanting to explain but no such words could come out. I could still see the look on my mom’s face, she was infected but looked just as alive as she did this morning aside from the glassy look and veins. It was still her and I couldn’t fathom the thought of killing her infected or not.

“Eren? Are you alright?” Armin asked holding my shoulder as we continued to walk. Everyone was glancing at me now and waiting for an answer. I closed my eyes trying to even begin to explain but I couldn’t. Slowly a tear fell from my eye and Mikasa was on me like white on rice.

“Eren! Are you okay?! What’s the matter?” She was lifting my chin stopping me in my tracks and slowly the entire group stopped moving.

“Tch, guess it doesn’t matter if were just a bunch of teens on our own, we got our very own mother here.” Levi said, Farlan giggling ever so quietly. Mikasa turned around with a glare but Levi sent one back just as harsh.

“Mikasa…just leave it, I’m fine.” I went to put my hand on her shoulder put she pushed it away.

“Aw Eren it’s okay mom can make everything all better.” Levi was being an ass beyond all levels and was getting on my nerves.

“Levi just shut up.” Farlan stopped giggling and looked at Levi sternly noticing the tenseness rolling over the group.

“Whatever…we don’t need cry babies in this group so unless you’re gonna stop crying brat you can go find your real mum to kiss whatever boo boos you have.” That was it; before I could think I swung my fist at Levi hitting him in the jaw. Levi gave me the deadliest glare ever and tackled me to the ground, on top of me landing a punch to the side of my face. Everything was a blur we were rolling around and everyone was shouting at us until finally, Levi was pulled off being held back by Farlan and I was ripped away as well being held by Mikasa.

“Dammit this just won’t do…you guys really are stupid.” Farlan said struggling to calm Levi down.

“As much as I want to beat that midget’s ass; Eren...Farlan is right if we want to survive out here we can’t fight with each other. So whatever it is, you two need to get over it.” Mikasa kept a tight grip on me, Armin and Isabel off to the side, looks of shock on their faces. I ripped out of Mikasa’s grip and continued down the road the way we were going, no words spoken. No one knew of what was troubling me and that makes it partly my fault, if I told them Levi would have known to back off a bit. But then again Levi was an asshole and I was hot headed so it was bound to happen. I heard the scuffling of everyone else continuing to follow behind me before we found an empty church to stay in for the night.


	3. First Night of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends the night in the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup yup...I somewhat have a plan here so we shall see where this goes.

I wasn’t sure how late it was but I honestly couldn’t care less. A few of us had cellphones but ever since disaster broke out there hasn’t been any service so it’s not like we had any use for them. The church was far from comfortable. I mean trying to fall asleep on wooden pews is the last place I’d deem being worthy enough to at least take a nap. You’re probably wondering why the hell we didn’t go to a house instead…well I figured my house would be infested by now since everything was as I left it and Levi said something about his home being much further in the country. We stayed in a church because ‘apparently’ Mr. OCD can’t stand the thought of sleeping in someone else’s filthy home, being in this church instead…I don’t see a damn difference. Anyways our plan was to sleep for tonight and then try to find a vehicle tomorrow to see if Levi’s home was at least in some kind of livable monster free shape. We split the nights into shifts just for caution and I had the first.

We decided to actually use our phones to time an hour for each of us to stay up. During my time nothing special happened. I heard a few eerie noises, some groans from outside, yet nothing got through or even tried. I yawned ready to switch places with Mikasa, shuffling over to the pew she was resting on. I poked her cheek a couple times until she slowly blinked her eyes open coming to. I whispered gently letting her know it was her turn. In response she nodded and stretched before walking closer to the entrance of the church. I know I complained a lot about the uncomfortable pews but as soon as I stretched out I was down for the count. Honestly this entire day was exhausting from beginning to end, and I couldn’t help but welcome the darkness.

* * *

 

“Eren…why would you do this.” My mother looked at me tears in her eyes. She was holding her hand to her head and just starred at me. It seemed as if the room was spinning and I just looked at her with a curious look.

“What did I do?” I was confused and felt dizzy. Then she just repeated herself. Again and again and again. She was standing closer and then finally she lowered her hand. Her face flashed from her own to one with glassy eyes and black veins running along her face, then back to a face filled with tears and terror.

The room was spinning faster now and I went to grab my mothers shoulder, somehow thinking I’d be able to fix the hole that was now visible to me in her head.

“Eren, why did you kill me. I could have been saved.” No, no shut up. I lowered my head trying to get rid of the vision before me. The only thing I could see was bloodied hands. The room kept spinning, ‘killed me – why – Eren - your fault.’ Please stop, stop. I clutched my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. ‘Eren, Eren, EREN!’

I woke up to gunmetal eyes. I curled up on myself wiping away the wetness I felt on my face only to feel it become more wet. Was I crying? I’m such a fucking wimp.

“Christ Eren. If you’re going to be travelling with us try not to fucking make so much noise when you sleep.” Levi got up from where he was sitting at the end of the pew continuing to glare at me.

My dream was still running through my head and I accidently let out a whimper, quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

“Eren-?” Embarrassed I turned so my face was towards the back rest of the seats. I was shaking trying to calm my nerves.

“Shit I didn’t mean to make you cry. Just-“ Levi walked over to where my head was and I felt warmth above where he was about to touch my shoulder.

“Piss off. Don’t go acting like you’re a-all friendly now, just- go back on watch or something.” Levi made a grunting noise and the warmth went away. I sniffled wiping my face and looked back as I heard footsteps moving away.

“Fine.” Levi stopped to look at me. “Fuck you brat. I could care less if you’re going to be a baby in all of this, you’ll only get killed and at least that way we could move around quicker.” Levi’s glare was more intense then ever and it made me shudder, but I was awake now and I didn’t just let someone talk to me like that.

I was no longer tired and I stood, this time shaking not because of fear but anger. I sniffled and wiped my face. “You need to get off your high horse. Just because you think you could handle the fucked up way everything is happening all on your own, doesn’t mean you can be such a fucking jack ass.” Stepping closer and closer with each word, Levi’s expression didn’t change. Who did he think he was acting all high and mighty. “I suggest you tone it down a bit otherwise you’re the one that’s going to be killed…not me.”

We were now inches apart both shaking at the seams. “You’re a piece of shit. You really think I believe I can take on this shit on my own. I don’t need you, I just need my family. If they are going to be killed because you can’t keep your mouth shut when you dream of whatever the fuck you do, then you can fucking leave with your clingy sister and quiet ass friend.” When did Levi grab hold of the front of my shirt…when did I grab hold of his?

Our foreheads were practically touching in the midst of all the anger. If it were possible we’d both probably have steam coming from our heads. “You know nothing. My family is just as important to me as yours is to you. If you think they’re fucked up, then you clearly haven’t looked at yours.” Nobody talked about Mikasa and Armin, hell they were the only things I had left now.

A fist connected to the side of my face and I stumbled to the side. “You take that fucking back.” Levi was more then seething now. I went to swing a punch at him but he dodged and kicked my legs from under me landing me straight on my ass. I clenched my teeth and went to get up but was quickly pinned down with Levi’s foot crushing my face. I tried punching and pushing him off but that only resulted in him pushing down harder.

“I said take it back. Don’t talk ill of my family. My brother and sister is all I have, at least you can go back to a father and mother when this is all over with. I’m not fucking perfect like you Eren. I have no one to go back to. This is it for me.” I stopped struggling and we could hear rustling from the pews but Levi didn’t let up.

“I- I’m not perfect. Far from it.” I managed to say with the boot squishing my face.

“That’s a fucking lie. If you weren’t kicked out of Sina you’d probably have a mother and father to tell you everything was going to be okay. To lie to you so you’d be able to sleep at night.” Levi spit out, thinking he knew everything.

“You’ve never been more wrong. My mom’s dead.” That seemed to shake Levi’s demeanor as the pressure slackened a bit.

“S-shit.” I finally pushed him completely off me spitting blood from my mouth, sitting up.

“I’m far from fucking perfect Levi. I-I killed my mom when this all started because…because she was one of them. She could’ve been saved…maybe.” Levi turned his back to me when we heard a gasp coming from the pews, looking over to see that we have in fact woken up everyone else.

“What’s going on?” Armin asked quickly making his way over to where Levi and I were. He kneeled to look at me on the ground and checked over the now blooming bruise on my opposite cheek from the one from earlier today and a busted lip. I probably looked like shit and that was because of a human…not the infected.

“L-Levi. Why?” Isabel asked in a quite voice walking over to me to see if I was ok. While Mikasa glared hard at Levi helping me to my feet.

“Jesus Lev. You just couldn’t hold back could you?” Farlan stood there shaking his head. Out of the few times I have ever interacted with Levi this was the first I could see a look close to one of sadness. It looked like the last thing Levi ever wanted to do was make Isabel and Farlan disappointed in him.

“I-It was both of our fault.” I couldn’t help but take part of the blame. I knew how it felt to let down your family, and as soon as I said that Levi’s expression changed back to one of no emotion.

Isabel sauntered back over to Levi standing her ground in front of him, even though she was a couple inches shorter. “Aniki promise to stop fighting. Pleasee.” She looked up at him hopeful and then looked back as Farlan began striding over.

“Tch. Fine.” Isabel quickly hugged her brother and Armin finished wiping up the blood from my face as Mikasa watched.

Levi knew. He knew about my mother. He didn’t say anything about it, and we kept moving around the church like we never even interacted. I was afraid that he was going to hold it against me. Black mail me maybe? I don’t know…I had to tell Mikasa eventually but I was still too afraid.

We were searching the church now that we were all awake, for something that may be useful. A weapon? First aid? Food? Groaning was heard at the front doors which we hadn’t bothered to check for the past hour. We figured if they didn’t get in all night how could they now? We must have made too much noise as a group of the infected came pouring in.  


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves the church and meets up with some others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda ended this one abruptly because I had most of it written out but haven't touched it in a bit...so I'm just gonna put this out there for now.

"Shit. We need to go out through the back now!" Levi shouted...although it was more of him calmly raising his voice. How could he be calm at a time like this!? He didn't bother to wait to acknowledge if any of us followed as he ran towards the small door that led outside at the back of the church. Of course we followed and one by one we fell out of the door. Slamming it shut behind us we ran around to the front where the main road was in hopes of finding something useful. Carefully we walked in the shadows of the buildings getting away from the church and the oncoming infected heading towards the commotion. Finally after walking for about 10 minutes the tension began to ease off the group although our guards were still up. If I thought the city was deserted yesterday...today it just looked sad. The only noises you could hear were those of the monsters that travelled trying to find someone else to kill. The buildings were eerily lonely, standing only to one day fall. 

"See what happens when you guys don't act your age." Mikasa was the first to speak up after a while. Her words made me flinch...she was right we were acting like children. Levi cringed and continued looking ahead. We knew we made a commotion so we didn't bother fighting her...we at least had that much sense. 

You could tell just by the look of us that we were hungry and tired. We've been walking for a while in hopes of finding some means of transportation yet there was still nothing. How were we supposed to fight if we could barley run and our stomachs were empty. It was quite odd that we wandered around all day and haven't seen many of the infected. Then again we were in a small town so the population was small to begin with.

"Aniki!! I'm so hungryyy." Isabel whined hugging her stomach as it gurgled. 

"Tch. Quiet Isabel let's not make so much noise. Next store we see we will go search for something." Isabel pouted and Levi continued walking. Armin was pretty quiet throughout the day...I guess he was still trying to process the information, I mean not everyday is your fellow townsfolk trying to kill you. Mikasa and Farlan were quite friendly silently whispering about everything that was going on. 

"Oh!! Look! A grocery store!" Isabel shouted jumping about to run in its direction.

"Jesus Isabel shutup...look." A group of infected were standing together near the store looking our way. They were groaning and picked up speed as they came our way. Like I said...I was curious before about where they all were...now I wish I didn't have an answer. It seemed as most of the population was now coming towards us. They couldn't run, but they sure as hell weren't just walking.

"There's no way we can fight them off. We have to get away." Farlan grabbed Levi's arm who was in a defensive position ready to fight the attackers.

"Tch let's get the hell out of here." We took off down the road hearing the creatures hot on our tail. 

"Look! what if we hide in this house?" Armin pointed to a home with its door slightly opened...we tried a few others but they were locked. We rounded the house checking to see if there was a back door...and if it were opened too we would continue as it might be too dangerous here. My stomach felt uneasy as we turned the corner...it was a gut feeling and I should have listened to it. 

Since Armin was the first to round the corner he was the first to be attacked. He screamed getting the attention of the other infected. Levi, Mikasa, Farlan and Isabel were using the weapons they found to fight off the ones in the backyard as they came closer. Armin was on the ground using all his strength to fight the thing off of him, keeping its face as far away from his as possible. I shoved it and it rolled away slowly getting back up. Armin crawling backwards with tears in his eyes as he moved as far away from the situation. I've had to kill a few infected as we walked around town but...this time...I froze.

It was a woman. She had long brown hair tied to the side, and an apron as if she were baking. It reminded me of her. Of mom and my knees felt weak. All the action in the background was a blur. Cold white eyes stared at me with a snarl accompanying it. My hands were shaking but they didn't leave my side and my weapon didn't raise. She came closer and closer but I couldn't move. 

She was about to pounce on me and I didn't flinch in the slightest. Then *bam* she went down. She no longer moved, not even a twitch.

"-ren! Eren!?" A hand waved in front of my face as I remembered what was happening. 

"Eren? You with us?" I now noticed it was Farlan's hand in my face and slowly nodded.

"You okay?" Came Armin's voice next. He shouldn't be asking me that...he was the one attacked not me.

I stayed quiet and soon heard movement coming from the road up front.

"LEeeeeEVvViiIii!!" We moved to where Levi was standing and saw a person with crazy brown hair and goggles pop half their body out of a bus window.

"Jaeger the fuck you doing buddy? If I hadn't shot that titan you'd be a goner." Jean shouted from another bus window with a sniper sticking out. His dad was a military guy so Jean was bound to know how to use guns so it wasn't odd to see. 

The bus doors opened and out came Connie, Sasha, and Marco. I can't believe it...maybe we'd have a chance, they have a vehicle and weapons we might be able to live.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you're okay!" Marco walked up to our group with a smile.

"We just took down this huge group of titans like just around the corner! It was crazy!?" Connie explained with over usage of his hands. Wait what the hell...titans?

Apparently I spoke my thoughts aloud as I was answered. "Ya it's what we call them...Hanji came up with it said they were like titans from Greek mythology who were all like grrr and stuff." Sasha put her hands in front of her face like claws pretending to be scary.

Armin wiped away tears as him and Isabel chuckled, the rest of us just looked in awe. "W-well this is Levi, Isabel, and Farlan." I explained pointing to each of them.

"Oh ya Hanji, in the bus there told us about them she is practically bursting with joy that we found you...let's get back on the bus just for safety ya know?" Connie began the walk back to the bus as we followed close behind. 

As soon as we got on, the bus started up and we were headed down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! ENJOY!


End file.
